Conventionally, there has been known a tablet packing apparatus which is provided with a tablet feed section comprising a plurality of feeder vessels containing the tablets and a plurality of mounting bases on which respective feeder vessels are mounted and also provided with a tablet reserving member disposed below the mounting base, whereby when the tablets are discharged into the tablet reserving member, the shutter is opened to feed the tablets in the tablet reserving member into a tablet vessel.
However, in the conventional tablet packing apparatus, there has been a disadvantage that next tablets may be discharged into the tablet reserving member before the tablets in the tablet reserving member are fed.